The Childhoods of Beetle and Marcia
by Fluffy-Fennec-Fox
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Marcia before she became EO? Or what exactly did Beetle have to endure through his life? Was Marcia really an only daughter? Were her parents really insane? Written with dialect as part of a bio series. PLease R&R!
1. Preview

_**The First Anecdote: Born Nameless**_

On a dreary winter evening, a baby was born into the world. Even with the joy of a baby son, all that the mother could manage to do was mourn over the loss of her husband.

"Miss, what would you like to name this baby?" A lady in a dull white robe asked the despaired mother. The mother wailed while a nurse cradled the baby in a different part of the room.

"Miss, please! He must have a name! If you don't give us a name, he'll be registered as nameless!" The lady in the white robe insisted. She was ready to accept the first few words the woman spoke as the baby's name. With her pen in hand and paper infront of her, she posed to write down the name of the baby boy.

More cries escaped from the mother, and she then sobbed, "Oh, Beetle, Beetle!" The lady in white scribbled this down on the birth certificate, and it was thanks to that desperate moan that O. Beetle Beetle was not born nameless.

_**The First Anecdote: Why Marcia Does Not Like To Be Reminded of Her Brothers**_

"Ow, get off of me, Fernald!" The young Marcia yelled at her brother.

"Hehe, can't make me, Marshy-Kitty!" Fernald taunted her.

"I don't like kitties!" Marcia whined as she struggled to wrestle with Fernald.

"Dog pile!" Her brother Earnest shouted out. The rest of her brothers, except Seiko, piled onto Fernald and Marcia.

"Gerrof of me!" Marcia tried to shout over the laughing hub bub of her brothers.

"Fernald! Ferdinand! Earnest and Maxwell! Get off of your sister!" Odale Overstrand called out from the kitchen.

"See you later, Marshy!" Fernald smirked.

"My name is Marcia!" Four year old Marcia insisted. She sighed. It was no use. She waddled over to her mother, who was sautéing chicken over a fire.

"It's almost your birthday, Marcia! Are you looking forward to it?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, if it means I can stay away from my brothers for a day," Marcia told her mother. Her mother just grunted.

"Maybe I'll buy you some new shoes," Odale said.

"That would be great, I hate these stupid galoshes. They squeak when I walk and are the most putrid shade of brown I could ever imagine. We're so rich, Mom! Why can't we buy better shoes all of the time?"

The door opened and a few flakes of snow blew into the house. Marcia's dad came in and began to unwind his scarf. "Good news, honey," Perry Overstrand said.

"What is it?"

"The Princess asked me what she should wear, and I told her the white gown. Well, her gown got all dirty and she blames it on me. If I had told her to wear the brown gown, she said, no one would notice. Women and their clothes, it makes no sense. I told her a little dirt stain doesn't ruin the beauty and she got all fired up. So she told me not to come back again. All because of a dress, eh?" Perry told his wife.

"Oh, with the addition of the incident with the wine glass, if she saw you on the street you'd be arrested!" Odale worried.

"But I'm still a fine Wizard!" Perry Overstrand insisted. Her pointed his finger at the frying pan Mrs. Overstrand was using, and chanted:

"**Fyre** inside of me

Warm that object in front of me

Heat it well, Warm it well,

Cook it to an- er, crisp!"

The frying pan erupted in flames, but Ferdinand came in just in time to put the **Fyre** out with a **Water** Spell. "Dad, we told you not to cheat at cooking the food!" Perry's son told him.

"See? I'm still a fine Wizard!" Perry told his wife.

"No, you will make no money lightning chickens on fire. People can do that by themselves. We need to go somewhere else where we can have another shot at living," Odale Overstrand said.

"Ooh! Like the Castle!" Marcia piped up.

"That pathetic little fenced in suburb? I think not!" Odale Overstrand said.

"If we have to move, I want to go there!" Marcia insisted. What Marcia wants, Marcia gets.

"I think it would be a great idea! That 'pathetic little fenced in suburb' is safe and a center of **Magyk**. I could stand living there," Perry contradicted.

"Fine, but we're leaving tomorrow," Odale Overstrand insisted.

"But tomorrow is my birthday!" Marcia protested.

"So what? You'll be five for a year. Besides, that will be the next time until next month. Its now, or going broke or a month," Mrs. Overstrand said.

And that was that.

**I hope you liked the two childhood scenes from the lives of O. Beetle Beetle and Marcia Overstrand. Those are the first portions of two new stories I am working on. I took the before story fluff and comments out so it was hooky (to catch your attention, I know, I'm so evil!) So the real thing is similar, not quite. I also may edit Marcia's a bit, maybe not. I don't know which one to work on, so that's why I put this up here! This is like a preview/ which-one-would-you-prefer thingy. If you want to review it, please say which one was your favorite or if you hated them both. You can also PM me. **

**Thank you to those of you who respond! I will soon update one or both of these anecdotes and try to get back to those of you who would wish to continue to read it! Thanks!**


	2. Marica Chapter 1

Note: This is the same as the preview on Marcia's life on the chapter before this. The only difference is the title and the author (me writing under a pen name)'s comments on the matter. Skip ahead to the next chapter if you wish.

**The Unofficial Story of the Life of Marcia Overstrand**

_Part of the True Tales and Anecdotes Biography Series_

Recorded and Edited by Adwin Verity (The Most Brilliant Anecdotist you will ever encounter)

_Adwin's Incentive: I, surprisingly, had the bravery to confront Madam Marcia about her providing information for this biography. She simply struck me with a** Thunderflash**. I am sympathetic for myself that it burned my new hat._

_**The First Anecdote: Why Marcia Does Not Like To Be Reminded of Her Brothers**_

"Ow, get off of me, Fernald!" The young Marcia yelled at her brother.

_Adwin's Incentive: My studies show that readers much prefer biographies with dialect than biographies with mute people._

"Hehe, can't make me, Marshy-Kitty!" Fernald taunted her.

"I don't like kitties!" Marcia whined as she struggled to wrestle with Fernald.

"Dog pile!" Her brother Earnest shouted out. The rest of her brothers, except Seiko, piled onto Fernald and Marcia.

"Gerrof of me!" Marcia tried to shout over the laughing hub bub of her brothers.

"Fernald! Ferdinand! Earnest and Maxwell! Get off of your sister!" Odale Overstrand called out from the kitchen.

"See you later, Marshy!" Fernald smirked.

"My name is Marcia!" Four year old Marcia insisted. She sighed. It was no use. She waddled over to her mother, who was sautéing chicken over a fire.

"It's almost your birthday, Marcia! Are you looking forward to it?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, if it means I can stay away from my brothers for a day," Marcia told her mother. Her mother just grunted.

"Maybe I'll buy you some new shoes," Odale said.

"That would be great, I hate these stupid galoshes. They squeak when I walk and are the most putrid shade of brown I could ever imagine. We're so rich, Mom! Why can't we buy better shoes all of the time?"

The door opened and a few flakes of snow blew into the house. Marcia's dad came in and began to unwind his scarf. "Good news, honey," Perry Overstrand said.

"What is it?"

"The Princess asked me what she should wear, and I told her the white gown. Well, her gown got all dirty and she blames it on me. If I had told her to wear the brown gown, she said, no one would notice. Women and their clothes, it makes no sense. I told her a little dirt stain doesn't ruin the beauty and she got all fired up. So she told me not to come back again. All because of a dress, eh?" Perry told his wife.

"Oh, with the addition of the incident with the wine glass, if she saw you on the street you'd be arrested!" Odale worried.

"But I'm still a fine Wizard!" Perry Overstrand insisted. Her pointed his finger at the frying pan Mrs. Overstrand was using, and chanted:

"**Fyre** inside of me

Warm that object in front of me

Heat it well, Warm it well,

Cook it to an- er, crisp!"

The frying pan erupted in flames, but Ferdinand came in just in time to put the **Fyre** out with a **Water** Spell. "Dad, we told you not to cheat at cooking the food!" Perry's son told him.

"See? I'm still a fine Wizard!" Perry told his wife.

"No, you will make no money lightning chickens on fire. People can do that by themselves. We need to go somewhere else where we can have another shot at living," Odale Overstrand said.

"Ooh! Like the Castle!" Marcia piped up.

"That pathetic little fenced in suburb? I think not!" Odale Overstrand said.

"If we have to move, I want to go there!" Marcia insisted. What Marcia wants, Marcia gets.

"I think it would be a great idea! That 'pathetic little fenced in suburb' is safe and a center of **Magyk**. I could stand living there," Perry contradicted.

"Fine, but we're leaving tomorrow," Odale Overstrand insisted.

"But tomorrow is my birthday!" Marcia protested.

"So what? You'll be five for a year. Besides, that will be the next time until next month. Its now, or going broke or a month," Mrs. Overstrand said.

And that was that.

_Adwin's Incentive: I feel sorry for the young Marcia. Sure, you are five for a year, but you are only just turning five for a day. I'm glad I didn't spend my fifth birthday like Marcia, or did I? As the saying goes, "What Marcia wants, Marcia gets, but not always exactly how she desires it"._


	3. Marcia Chapter 2

**The Second Anecdote: Marcia's Relativeness to Fickleness**

Marcia went to her room to pack. By orders of her mother, Ferdinand was supposed to help her.

"All right, pip-pig," Ferdinand said as he walked into the room. "Where do you keep your clothes?"

"In the dresser!" Marcia said in her almost-five-years-old "Yeah, duh!" voice.

"Uh huh, I see. So where is a bag I can put this clothes in?"

"Right there!" Marcia told her brother. She stuck a finger out at a decrepit suit case that had been patched at least half a dozen times.

"And how do you expect me to get the clothes into the bag?" Ferdinand said, obviously enjoying his play-dumb act.

"You're supposed to help me pack! Move the clothes into the bag! With your hands!" Marcia exasperatedly cried out.

"No can do, pip-pig. The dresser is shut. Now what do I do?"

In the end Marcia ended up attempting to pack herself. She dragged her clothes out of her dresser and started piling it all into the bag. Ferdinand watched satisfactorily from his leaning position in the doorway.

Marcia couldn't fit all of her clothes into the suit case. She tried to sit no the lid and buckled it, but she wasn't heavy enough. She even tried to press one side against the wall, and she also attempted moving Ferdinand's leg on top of it. Marcia gave up and left te room for some help.

"Seiko, do you have room for some of my clothes in your bag?" Marcia asked her most compassionate brother. The eldest of Marcia's brothers were Fernald and Ferdinand, who happened to be twins. Seiko was after them, and after Seiko happened to be Earnest. Maxwell was the youngest brother, and Marcia was younger than them all.

Seiko looked over his almost-five-year-old sister. Marcia's eyes had dashes and spots of brilliant green, but otherwise were a misty and mysterious gray. Her dark hair was naturally curly and added to the look of innocence on her face. Seiko shared Marcia's dark hair, but it wasn't as curly and Seiko's eyes had already blossomed green to the fullest.

"Well, there's that one spot there, but I'd have to leave my book on _Advanced Alchemy_ behind," Seiko informed Marcia.

"Oh," Marcia said in a sympathetic yet disappointed tone.

Seiko gave in. "Oh, alright. I'm sure they sell it in the Castle anyway."

"Thanks, Seiko!" Marcia exclaimed. She then turned to leave, but her eyes settled on a rather large pebble. It was a blue pebble. It was made from lapis lazuli with gold specks in it. The lapis had been enchanted to act like water while remaining solid, so the gold specks drifted around in it, catching rays of light and shining like the sun.

"Oh!" Marcia whispered and awe.

"We learned in school a while ago that the ExtraOrdinary Wizard in the Castle has a necklace made out of this," Seiko said, picking up the pebble. "It's called the **Akhu Amulet**. Whoever wears it is the EO I my understanding."

"It's a beautiful stone!" Marcia told her brother.

"Yeah well, happy birthday," Seiko said. He tried to hide his reluctance as he delivered the pebble straight to Marcia's palm.

"I'm sorry that we had to move on your birthday," Seiko told Marcia. Marcia, stunned that a brother could be kind, just nodded her head. Marcia then smiled and scurried to her room to collect the clothes that wouldn't fit.

Ferdinand was sitting on her bed, bending his fingers back and whistling. "Welcome back to your humble dwelling, pip-pig," he said as she entered.

"Help me carry my clothes to Seiko's room," Marcia commanded on the spot.

"No can do, little missy. I don't know how to carry. And which clothes are you talking about?" Marcia scowled. Brothers were so fickle.


	4. Beetle Chapter 1 and 2

**The Unofficial Story of the Life of O. Beetle Beetle**

_Part of the True Tales and Anecdotes Biography Series_

Recorded and Edited by Adwin Verity (The Most Brilliant Anecdotist you will ever encounter)

_Adwin's Incentive: When I asked O. Beetle Beetle if he would give me information to write his biography, he told me that he was flattered but rather not have information on his life floating around. This made it harder for me to obtain my information and made this biography Unofficial. However, stalking your literary victim and digging for information, (literally and figuratively), is quite entertaining._

_**The First Anecdote: Born Nameless**_

On a dreary winter evening, a baby was born into the world. Even with the joy of a baby son, all that the mother could manage to do was mourn over the loss of her husband.

"Miss, what would you like to name this baby?" A lady in a dull white robe asked the despaired mother. The mother wailed while a nurse cradled the baby in a different part of the room.

"Miss, please! He must have a name! If you don't give us a name, he'll be registered as nameless!" The lady in the white robe insisted. She was ready to accept the first few words the woman spoke as the baby's name. With her pen in hand and paper infront of her, she posed to write down the name of the baby boy.

More cries escaped from the mother, and she then sobbed, "Oh, Beetle, Beetle!" The lady in white scribbled this down on the birth certificate, and it was thanks to that desperate moan that O. Beetle Beetle was not born nameless.

_**The Second Anecdote: Those Darn Heaps**_

"Will you be quiet? I have to listen to you lot yell day and night! Can't I have at least one hour of precious peace?" Pamela Beetle shouted furiously as she thumped the ceiling with the butt of a broom.

"Those darned Heaps," she murmured under her breath. "Child dear, don't ever get involved with that lot. It will cost you in the future!" Pamela said to her son. The young Beetle was churning a frothy mixture in a bowl that was most likely a mixture of lime, baby food, peanut butter, and bread.

"Yes, Mommy," Toddler Beetle promised his mom.

"Now, let's go see about that job," Pamela Beetle said to herself. "Come on, son! Put on your jacket and we'll be on our way!"

Beetle nodded and his mother helped him put on his coat.


	5. Marica Chapter 3

**The Third Anecdote: Marcia Hates Galoshes**

After a harsh awakening, a bumpy ride in the cold air and a freezing wait at the harbor, the ferry finally came into view.

_Adwin's Incentive: It's been since anecdote 1 since I have had a comment. No matter! Here's one now! For you modern day folk to know, Marcia began her journey at the southern tip of Norway. All of that optimistic fish oil didn't seem to get to her brain, eh? The ferry would take them to Denmark, and from there they would ride a ship to England._

It was a foggy morning and it was amazing the captain could see the harbor. Mist swirled around the shabby hull of the boat. It hid the captain and his crew from view until the ship docked at the harbor.

"Dad, are we riding in _that_ to the Castle?" Maxwell said in a disgusted and unconvinced voice.

No one could argue with the negative amazement in his statement. The ship was a wreck, and the crew in the better shape. "Well, come aboard!" The captain said. The family waited for the crew to hoist their bags onto the deck. It didn't happen. The Overstrand family ended up carrying their own bags onto the ferry. Marcia nervously glanced around and WHAM! She felt a sharp lap meet her back. "Good to see a young laddie! You a young traveler?" The filthy captain asked. Marcia cringed at the captain's sour breath.

"It's my birthday today," she said randomly. Marcia straightened her back and tried to look dignified.

"Oh, so it is! Good luck for you that today happened to have rough waters! Put these on, lad!" The captain held two barnacle encrusted boots. And, Marcia could tell that they weren't just any sort of boots. The captain was instructing her to put on a pair of muddy, filthy, worn-out _galoshes_. Marcia gagged. "What? Don't want to get your pretty little toesies wet, do ya? Put on them shoes!"

Fernald just happened to see Marcia grimacing at the galoshes. "She's just too weak boned to stuff it on her foot, Captain Belldinger!" Fernald lied. Captain Belldinger raised his eyebrows.

"She looks pretty strong to me, but if you say so," he said. Fernald caught the boots as the captain tossed them his way.

"Ferdinand," Fernald said, poking his twin. Ferdinand caught on and they both began advancing on Marcia, each with a boot in hand.

"No! Go away!" Marcia hollered as Ferdinand reached for her arm. She backed up to the side of the boot and gripped her hands on the rail.

"Pip pig is going to wear the galoshes!" Ferdinand teased. He gripped Marcia's arm and began to pull at her. Marcia found herself being dragged, no matter how hard she fought back.

"Hey, put on your boots! We're leaving in a minute!" Someone yelled.

Marcia scrambled over the seats by the railing and leaned over the edge, trying to pull herself away. All of a sudden, Ferdinand let go. Marcia went tumbling over the edge just as the horn for dismemberment sounded.


	6. Beetle Chapter 3

_**The Third Anecdote: A Father**_

Beetle ran out of his home in the Ramblings and toddled along the passageway. He cried out, "Come on Mommy! Come on Daddy! We can't be late!" Several passersby's said "Aw!" at the child's innocence and smiled at his youthfulness. Little did most of them realize that O. Beetle Beetle's father was dead, killed by a spider bite. It was also the reason Beetle's mother never allowed Beetle to eat bananas.

"Dear! Don't stray off!" Beetle's mother called after him. Pamela Beetle then took her child's hand and they walked off to a job interview.

The pair arrived at a general store located in the labyrinth of the Ramblings. "Ah, hello Mrs. Beetle," a chubby lady in an apron said as she opened the door to the shop. "I see that you've brought your darling son Beetle."

Blood rushed to Mrs. Beetle's face and she dabbed her eyes with her sleeve.

"Mrs. Beetle? Are you ok?" The store manager asked.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just don't call him Beetle for it reminds me of my dear departed husband," Pamela explained.

"I see," the manager said.

_Adwin's Incentive: Despite her words, I doubt the manager saw Mrs. Beetle's mediocre logic._

Beetle hugged his mother's leg and asked, "Can Beetle go play?"

His mother smiled and stroked Beetle's tuft of jet black hair. "Yes, O can go play," she said. Beetle then toddled off down the hall a ways and started summersaulting.

"Yay, Daddy! Help me roll over!" He laughed.

"I didn't know that you re-married," the manager commented.

"I didn't," Mrs. Beetle contradicted. And to this day, that is probably true.


	7. Marcia Chapter 4

**The Fourth Anecdote: A Fear of Snakes**

The fierce tide yanked Marcia under the water. She struggled, flailing her little arms and kicking with all of her might. Marcia felt herself being sucked down, and with each kick she was using up her air. Marcia opened her eyes. She didn't know which way was up, and the water was dark and murky. The salt stung her eyes and she cringed, imagining the germs invading her pupil. Then, she saw it. Something glided through the water, mouth open, fangs bared. Marcia screamed, using up the last bit of her air. The slick creature darted away. She inhaled sharply and her throat burned. Paddling in a random direction, she tried to push herself up to the surface. Marcia then felt her feet beginning to rise up over her head. She doubled over, finding herself being pulled upside down out of the water.

"Well, as you can see, my **Hover Charm** worked," Perry Overstrand told the sailors.

"Ah, that would be a good use fer yer **Magyk**, I will say to yeh," Capitan Belldinger complimented.

"Dad, can we push her in again?" Fernald piped up.

"'Fraid not, little ones. We're off schedule," the captain told them.

"Yes, and you should be ashamed!" Odale scolded. Fernald and Ferdinand winced, but then their mom corrected, "Not you two! Marcia! Why didn't you put on your boots like the captain said to, instead of jumping off of things?"

Marcia grimaced. It was her big day, she was five. And she had already been forced to where galoshes, saw a monster in the sea, and got scolded. Something was wrong with her lucky celebration. And, to tell you the truth, nothing about Marcia is very lucky.


End file.
